


Nachts um halb zwölf in Münster

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [91]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne und Thiel haben mal wieder Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten.>Post in meinem LJ





	Nachts um halb zwölf in Münster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Bingo: Komplimente  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor, Pre-Slash if you squint very hard  
> Handlung: Boerne und Thiel haben mal wieder Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten.  
> Länge: 526 Wörter  
> A/N: Ein winzig kleines (und verspätetes) Geschenk für Cornchrunchie aus gegebenem Anlaß :D Ich hoffe, Du hast Spaß damit.

***

 

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Thiel wolle ihn auf den Arm nehmen. Oder, um bei Thiels Ausdrucksweise zu bleiben, verarschen. Da hatte er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und war höchstpersönlich die halbe Nacht im Labor geblieben, um die nötigen Untersuchungen schnellstmöglich abzuschließen, und was sagte Thiel, als er gegen halb zwölf an seiner Tür klingelte?

„Ah, die schnellste Maus von Mexiko.“ Grinste ihn an und nahm ihm die Untersuchungsergebnisse aus der Hand.

„Wie bitte?“ Er ging hinter Thiels Rücken her. Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit für seinen Einsatz konnte er ja wohl erwarten. Und was sollte das überhaupt heißen? Ganz dunkel klopfte eine Erinnerung bei ihm an, die mit diesem Satz verbunden war, aber mehr auch nicht.

Thiel lächelte nicht mehr, als er sich umdrehte, den Blick fest auf seinen Bericht geheftet. „Mist.“

Boerne rümpfte die Nase. „Sind Sie betrunken?“

„Ich hab‘ seit einigen Stunden Feierabend.“ Thiel sah jetzt doch auf. „Hatte Feierabend. Und da werde ich ja wohl ein Bier trinken dürfen.“

Im Hintergrund brüllte jemand „Tor!“, aber Thiel war so abgelenkt, daß er das komplett überhörte.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Mir ist natürlich klar, daß das die bisherige Richtung der Ermittlung ziemlich über den Haufen wirft.“

„Das können Sie wohl sagen.“

„Aber an den Fakten kann ich nun einmal auch nichts ändern, bloß weil Ihnen ein anderes Ergebnis besser in den Kram gepaßt hätte.“ Er merkte selbst, wie er sich in Rage redete, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich zu stoppen. Das ging ihm mit Thiel meistens so, obwohl er sich immer wieder sagte, daß er es überhaupt nicht nötig hatte, sich ständig vor dem anderen zu rechtfertigen. Als wäre es das Maß aller Dinge, was Thiel von ihm hielt. „Wenn Sie einen Rechtmediziner wollen, der Ihnen das liefert, was Sie gerne hätten, statt das, was -“

„Boerne.“ Thiel legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er vergaß schlagartig, was er hatte sagen wollen. „Weiß ich doch. Jetzt müssen wir eben überlegen, was wir damit machen.“

„Wir?“

„Wir. Die Polizei.“ Thiel warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Nicht daß es da zu irgendwelchen Mißverständnissen kommt.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht.“ Thiel winkte Richtung Tür. „Und Sie sollten jetzt auch langsam mal Feierabend machen.“

Er wollte protestieren, wurde aber durch ein Gähnen davon abgehalten. Doppelschichten steckte er mittlerweile dann doch nicht mehr ganz so leicht weg wie noch vor einigen Jahren. Also nickte er widerwillig und ließ sich von Thiel wieder Richtung Tür schieben. Drängen. Begleiten. Was auch immer. Er war schon halb aus der Tür, als ihm der Anfang ihres Gesprächs wieder einfiel. „Und was soll dieser Unsinn überhaupt heißen? Schnellste Maus? Ich bin durchaus kein Freund von Tiernamen, um das mal in aller Deutlichkeit -“

„Das heißt einfach nur, daß Sie verdammt schnell waren.“ Thiel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Jetzt legen Sie doch nicht gleich jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage.“

Erst eine halbe Stunde später, als er sich endlich hinlegen und die Bettdecke bis zu den Ohren ziehen konnte und müde die Augen schloß, während die ganze Aufregung des Tages von ihm abfiel, spazierte die Erinnerung plötzlich durch die Tür. Speedy Gonzales. Und hatte das etwa ein Kompliment sein sollen?

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich hab ja auch keine Ahnung, warum mir auf das Prompt „Komplimente“ als erstes „Die schnellste Maus von Mexiko“ durch den Kopf geschossen ist … Ich hab‘ wohl in meiner Jugend zu viele Cartoons geschaut. Jedenfalls war die Idee dann eben da und wollte geschrieben werden. Tja. Thiel hat bestimmt auch viele Cartoons geschaut, und er kann seine Zuneigung eben nicht so gut ausdrücken <3


End file.
